Taken
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Hook's come up with what he thinks is the ultimate revenge on Rumplestiltskin. But making Belle fall in love with him isn't going to be as easy as Hook thinks, nor will he come away unscathed from their encounters. Hook and Belle, and some Belle and Rumplesiltskin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Time: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters from that show. I am merely borrowing them for a time. I also do not make any money off of this story. It is done merely for entertainment purposes.  
-Michelle

It wasn't her first time being kidnapped. In fact, it happened to Belle often enough that one might think she was making a habit of it. Regina, her father, even the situation with Rumplestiltskin could have been considered an abduction of a sorts. Of course that first time with Rumple, she had MADE the decision to go with him, all the while knowing she'd be nothing more than his captive. To do with as his please.

Funny how things changed. Once, a long, long time ago, Belle would have been horrified at the thought of Rumplestiltskin having his way with her. Now however, the idea was something that made her quiver in excitement, a fantasy she sometimes took out and pondered in the late hours of the night.

But now was not the time. No matter how much Belle enjoyed thinking about the things she would like Rumple to do to her, she knew it was not Rumplestiltskin who had taken her this time. It was an all together different man, someone who fit the tall, dark and handsome description almost too perfectly. And yet Belle had only really been alert to the menace in his eyes, her frightened instincts urging her to run.

There hadn't been much room to maneuver inside her library. The book cases crowded about, the paths between them narrow. The man had waited until she had wandered deep into the stacks of books before making his presence known. Belle had recognized him in an instant, though she did not know his name. But she remembered him from the time she had been imprisoned inside the Evil Queen's tower.

She had also remembered how he had back handed her across the face. Belle had nursed an ugly bruise for her reveal that she did not know the Dark One's fatal weakness. And for the fact she had defiantly stood her ground in insisting she would never help kill Rumplestiltskin.

Belle had never found out what had happened after the man had knocked her out. But she had been frantic, fearing for Rumple's life. Knowing the man was alive, and in Storybrooke, brought the fear back to Belle's heart. She didn't know what the man was capable of, if he had found Rumple's weakness, or what he would do to her and Rumplestiltskin both.

Belle was determined to be brave. She was determined to not sit around, waiting for Rumple to walk into a trap where she was the bait. She'd lie in wait, ready for her chance to get away, a chance to return to Rumple and warn him. Help him prepare against this threat.

Belle tried not to worry over the fact that she had woken up in a stranger's bed. Tried to ignore the fact her jacket and shoes had been removed, someone taking the care to situate her comfortably in the center of the bed. Unease still prickled down her spine, Belle slowly sitting up, ignoring the pain of her head to peer about the room.

It was masculine through and through. And had a distinctly nautical feel to it. There was netting hanging from the ceiling, various maps spread open across a large desk. A telescope lay a top them, along with a golden compass.

Not as tidy as it could be, Belle spied clothing hanging over a chair. She inched off the bed, wondering where her things were, but knowing she couldn't spare the time to truly look for them. Better to run barefoot, then to be caught trying to pull on her shoes and jacket.

Her feet were unsteady on the floor. For one brief moment, Belle thought it had to do with the fact she had been knocked unconscious. But the background noise of sloshing water, finally got past her mile a minute thoughts, Belle realizing the room itself was moving. Rocked by the gentle waves of what she assumed, hoped was Storybrooke's harbor.

Not at all used to being on a boat, Belle half stumbled towards the door. She had to put her hands out, to catch against the wall in an effort to keep steady on her feet. This was a first for her, Belle never having been on a ship before. Not even when she had been a princess of a poor kingdom, her overprotective father insisting she remain home where it was safe.

But home hadn't been as safe as her father pretended it to be. And once Rumplestiltskin had entered her life, Belle had seemed to careen from one adventure to another, thrills and dangers awaiting her, the likes of which she would never have had if she had remained with her father and married Gaston.

Belle was determined that this experience would just be another adventure, that this set of thrills and danger would be something she could shrug off within the safety of Rumple's arms. Nothing overtly bad would happen to Rumple or to herself, this menace would be foiled just as all the others had been.

It was easy to think that, but far more difficult to actually believe. Especially when she jerked open the door, and found the man from the library standing there. Belle immediately gasped and jumped back, startled and wide eyed with it. The man himself looked a little surprised, as though he hadn't been expecting her to be right there on the other side of the door.

He got over it quick enough, eyes narrowing with his smirk. Belle backed up a step at seeing it, her heart quickening a beat as she tried to assess the threat the man was. He seemed so imposing, so menacing, his eyes dark with some unfathomable intention. And that was before she took note of his hook, polished silver that had a wickedly sharp tip to it. Without even drawing his sword, this man could do some damage, the hook looking more than capable of cutting tender flesh.

Belle swallowed nervously, then took another step back as the man began to advance into the room. Any thoughts of getting past him, seemed to flee at the violent way he kicked the door closed behind him.

"You..." Belle tried to find her voice, words stammering slowly out of her. "I...I already told you. I don't know where it is, and even if I did, I wouldn't help you kill him!"

He just stared at her in silent regard, not losing his smirk. Belle actually couldn't stand the silence, practically ready to babble in an effort to break it.

"So bringing me here avails you nothing." She said. "Nothing! Do you hear me?! You can't get to Rumplestiltskin this way. So you might as well stop wasting both our times, and let me go."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, princess." The man finally spoke, seeming to have not heard anything Belle had said. "I'm..."

"There's nothing proper about a kidnapping!" Belle blurted out in interruption.

"You'll find pirates are anything but proper." The man retorted, and Belle practically squeaked out in horror.

"Pirates?!" She gave him a second look over, realizing in his tight leathers, he very much fit her image of some lawless rake. A thief, a mercenary, even a wolf would have been better than a pirate! Because Belle had heard the stories, of the pirates boozing, wenching, and roughhousing. The only law they followed was that of the sea, taking what they liked, when they wanted, regardless of anyone's else feelings on the matter. Belle had never heard of a good pirate, and she wasn't about to believe this menacing man could be any different from the ones she had heard the stories about.

He seemed to smirk even more, reacting to the horrified reaction she hadn't been able to control. "Hook's the name." He said, using his good hand in a flourishing gesture. "Captain Hook."

The name meant nothing to her, but she was frightened all the same. "Let me go, Hook."

"And you are Belle, a forsaken princess of some piss poor kingdom."

Even scared, she wanted to slap him for that, for the insult to her beloved home kingdom. Instead Belle made helpless fists at her side, silently telling herself to bide her time. She'd only get once chance, better not to waste it in a moment of anger.

"You've done some research." Belle acknowledge out loud, pleased her voice didn't hold that earlier quiver of fear.

"Oh I know all about you. A certain cricket was all to quick to chirp out what I wanted to know."

"Then you know what Rumplestiltskin will do to you, if you don't release me at once!" Belle told him, and at his amused look, she decided Hook must be insane. "He'll KILL you." She stated, as though he needed that clarification. "And that's if he's feeling merciful."

"I don't doubt he will try, once this is all over." Hook answered. "But...if you truly mean anything to him, anything at all, he'll hold off for the sake of your well being."

"I won't be your bait, and I won't be your trump card against Rumplestiltskin!" Belle snapped.

"You're more than a trump card." Was it her imagination, or had Hook's voice gone husky? She definitely didn't like the way he was looking at her, how intent that dark gaze was on her, how predatory he seemed to be becoming. It actually made her back up another two steps, Hook following her every inch of the way.

"What...what am I then?" Belle whispered hoarsely. But did she really want to find out? Especially with Hook looking at her that way? She shivered, and fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest, feeling as though the pirate was staring through her clothes, to see her naked body underneath them.

"You're going to be the means to my revenge." Hook definitely purred this time, continuing to advance on her, until Belle's legs backed into the bed. She almost yelped in surprise, putting a hand behind her, to keep from toppling onto the cushiony soft mattress. The other hand touched Hook's chest, Belle feeling a static burst of electricity as her fingers made contact with his shirt.

She was fooling herself in thinking her hand could hold him at bay, Hook pressing firmly against it. He was way too close, invading her personal space, making her aware of the heat of his body, and the rich spice and leather scent of him. Belle didn't know where to look, disturbed by his nearness, by the look in his eyes.

"You..." She stammered once again, Hook fitting himself against her, so that Belle bent back until she abruptly fell onto the bed's mattress. Hook smiled at her, eyes glinting as he bent over her, both his hand and his hook planting on either side of Belle's shoulders, keeping her from rolling to avoid him.

"You...you're going to rape me." It was awful to think about, let alone say, but Belle's fears needed a confirmation one way or another.

"Oh no, Belle. That would hardly fit into my plans." But that disturbing look in his eyes didn't go away, Hook smirking as he bent to put his lips near her ear. She held herself absolutely still, staring up at the ceiling as his lips caressed the curving shell of her ear.

"Plans, what plans?" Belle asked, confused and trying to distract him from making her ear tingle from his lip's caressing motion. "What do you intend to do?"

"It's simple really. An eye for an eye so it were." One more caress of her ear, then Hook pulled back enough to look Belle in the eyes. "A lover for a lover."

Belle had no idea what he was talking about, and the confusion showed on her face.

"Poor princess. He really has kept you in the dark, hasn't he?" Hook asked, brushing his fingers over her right cheek. "The things I can tell you..."

Now was not the time to be curious about what Hook was alluding to, Belle trying to shake off his fingers.

"You want revenge." She noted.

"It's the reason you're here." Was Hook's response.

"Then...if you don't intend to rape me...do you plan to kill me?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered that. But I don't think that would make Rumplestiltskin suffer ENOUGH."

Belle was wondering why Rumplestiltskin had to suffer at all, Hook's next words making her gasp in surprise. "I can think of no better suffering for that monster, then to have the woman he claims to love, fall in love with another, with ME."

Startled one moment, then laughing the next, Belle shook with her amusement. "Then you've already lost. Because I will NEVER love you."

"Hasn't anyone taught you to never say never?" Hook asked, hardly appearing bothered by her reaction.

"You really are insane." Belle said in response. "It doesn't matter how long you hold me prisoner, what you do, what you say. I will ALWAYS choose Rumplestiltskin. My heart belongs with HIM."

She followed that proclamation with action, raising her knee fast and violent, to slam into Hook's groin. The pirate let out a surprised sound, a pain filled grunt following his collapse on top of her. Belle quickly shoved him aside, and made a break for the door, her stocking clad feet slipping, the rocking of the boat adding to her shaky flight.

The hall leading away from the bedroom was narrow, with no portholes on either wall. Belle ran all the way, reaching the steps leading upwards before Hook recovered enough to let out an angry bellow of her name.

"BELLE!"

Cringing, but not stopping, Belle ran up the steps. Another hall awaited her, wider this time, with closed doors along the way. At the very end, she could see sunlight filtering down from an opening. There were steps there, ones she bolted for.

Thinking she was going to make it, Belle was stopped short by the sight that awaited her top side. Barely looking at the large ship she was on, all Belle could do was gape and stare, seeing nothing but open water for miles all around her. It made her wonder just where Storybrooke was, in what direction it lay, how many miles they had traveled, and how long she had been unconscious.

The stomping of his boots on the stairs did not get Belle to turn around and look at the pirate. Nor did she make a run for one of the long boats hanging on the right side of the ship. Even if she could manage the strength to lower one into the water, she had no idea how far away, and how much provisions she would need, to find and reach Storybrooke. Hook had her effectively trapped, and there was little if anything Belle could do but wait and hope Rumplestiltskin would find her.

To Be Continued...

Goodness me, I've caught Hook fever. I had this idea come to mind right after I posted the first chapter of my first Once Upon A Time fic. It was a strong enough plot bunny to force me to sit down and write out the opening chapter. ^^''

Aw man, people are gonna think Belle Hook is my OTP or something. but to be honest, I don't have a preferred lady for Hook. I've thought of a Hook Emma scenario, but scared to try and write Emma, worried I'd screw her up big time in my attempts. I've even considered an OC idea, but don't really want to write an OC romance at this time.

Actually, my one OTP for Once Upon A Time is Belle Rumplestiltskin. But it doesn't mean I can't...mess with them by interjecting Hook into their love equation. XD

This story started out with the intention to be a Belle Hook fic, with some Belle Rumplestiltskin back story. We'll see where it goes from here...But it's not meant to be a triangle fic. Also, I'm sorry the first chapter ended up being short. But it felt like I had a good spot to end on for the moment. Debating if the next chapter will be a Belle POV or a Hook one.

Also not really thrilled with my title at the moment. Will have to ponder if I want to keep Taken as the name for this.

-Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a few scenarios in his head of how things should be. Of how things should proceed between him and his beautiful captive once he got her down on the bed. A bit of touching, some kissing, Hook knowing how to seduce a woman into saying yes. Belle wouldn't have stood a chance, not with a man as determined as Hook. A man that would be attentive and intent on making her melt and accept him.

Hook knew how things worked. Knew how MOST women thought. Sex was powerful, pleasurable, addictive, and few women had the ability to separate it and love. Princesses were no different, and neither would Belle be. He'd give to her what Rumplestiltskin couldn't, and it wouldn't take more than a few fucks for Belle to decide she was in love with Hook.

His reasoning after all, was based on experience, Hook having broken the hearts of dozens upon dozens of women, loving their bodies, then leaving them whenever the call of the sea got too strong to resist. If sex could make women fall for him when Hook hadn't even been trying, then surely a calculated attempt would net results instantaneously.

Hook had been cocky, he had been smug. He would have been considered downright unbearable, so confidant was he that Belle would fall into line and do as he wished. Never had he been expecting her to do more than a feeble protest, and the last thing on his mind had been protecting his groin from any attacks.

The impact of her knee scoring a direct hit between his legs, was as painful as it was sudden. Hook hadn't exactly been dignified, when he let out his surprise, pain coloring the grunts that followed his collapse. It hurt, to the point Hook could do nothing to stop Belle from pushing out from under him, the pirate actually having to lay there and moan until the pain receded to a more manageable level.

Nowhere near recovered, Hook had forced himself off the bed. With his balls and dick throbbing with pain, he hadn't been able to keep the anger out of his voice as he had bellowed out Belle's name. It was that anger that moved him, Hook knowing she had no real escape left to her. Not unless she wanted to try to swim back to Storybrooke.

Some part of him that he suspected was the same part that she had violently kneed, had Hook wanting to be there to see Belle's reaction the moment she realized she was trapped. That she was trapped and at Hook's mercy, and that she had pretty much pissed him off something terribly.

And so he had hurried after her, the pain making him stomp his feet every step of the way. All the better with which to scare her. And she was scared, judging by the way she was shivering. It actually made Hook smile, his voice softening as some of his anger cooled.

"No where to run, lass." Hook said. "And no where to hide."

She stiffened, her small little hands forming fists at her sides. Once he would have assumed it was a sign of helplessness, but after Belle's little stunt with her knee, Hook was wary. Waiting for the violence she might erupt into, as Belle tried to deny the reality of her situation.

"Where are we?" Her voice was cold, calm and collected. But Hook knew better. Belle was struggling not to panic, to keep in control of a situation that was most definitely not hers to command.

She turned at the sound of his boots on the planks, Belle just as wary as Hook was. He fixed her with a dark gaze, his eyes intent on her in such a way, that Belle took an involuntary step back. She then seemed angry with herself, her fists turning white knuckled at her sides.

"I'll ask you again." She spoke through gritted teeth. "Where are we?"

"You should be asking yourself just where we are going." He said. "But more than that, you should be worrying what I am going to do with you."

Such an angry look she gave him! "You already made it quite clear on the bed, what your intentions towards me are."

"Ah, but that was before you attacked me."

"I was defending myself!" Belle snapped, seeming to shake with the effort to keep her fists down.

"And a right good job you did of it." Hook said, wanting to wince and not daring to show even that much weakness to her. "But now I'm mad, and thinking a change of plans is in order." He stepped towards her, but didn't stand in front of her. Instead Hook began circling around her, Belle quickly turning to keep him in sight.

"Of course..." Hook's tone was sly, the man giving Belle a cheeky little smirk. "I wouldn't be against you showing me how sorry you are right about now." She stared at him, pretty little mouth agape at the audacity of what he was saying. "How about it princess? Just a kiss to show you are sorry."

"I wouldn't go NEAR your lips."

"It wasn't my lips I was wanting you to kiss." Hook grinned, barely able to hold in his laugh at the way Belle reacted. Her bright blue eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips as her cheeks flushed with color. And then her gaze narrowed, the woman looking with such venom at him.

"Not even in your dreams." She sneered. "And not even if you threatened to kill me."

Instead of taking offense, Hook was intrigued, taking another look at her. "And just what would you be knowing about THOSE kind of kisses?"

Belle colored even further, her anger and embarrassment such, that Hook was surprised she didn't choke on them. "I...I don't..."

"You don't?" Hook feigned surprised. "But you seemed to know exactly WHAT I was referring to." Stony silence was all Belle offered him, Hook stepping within touching distance of her. "Don't tell me you and Rumplestiltskin..."

"That's NONE of your business." She firmly cut him off.

He didn't quite drop the subject, tsking. "I can see why you'd find the act so distasteful then. You won't with me. I'm so much better than some old crocodile."

Belle's eyes betrayed her intent an instant before she made a move to grab hold of his sword. Hook caught hold of her wrist, stopping her just short of drawing his weapon free of it's sheathe. Laughing, his other arm went around her, his hook pressed against her back as Belle made an infuriated sound.

"Let me go!" She shouted, blue eyes blazing from what he could see of them. She wasn't staying still, struggling, her hair whipping around her face, Belle twisting this way and that in an attempt to get some distance between her and Hook. Her other hand beat at his chest, ineffectual thumps that did nothing.

What wasn't ineffectual was her knee, Belle once again going for his groin. Hook just barely managed to turn it to the side, allowing it to glance off his thigh rather than the part that would have proved debilitating to such a hit.

"Careful princess, lest you end up owing me two kisses for my troubles!" A furious look was tossed his way, Hook grinning to see it. "Or maybe you want that!"

"Kiss this!" Belle snarled, and the little spitfire actually slapped him. His head actually turned from the force of her hit, Hook stunned and seeing stars. Belle took the chance to wiggle free of him, but his hand still gripped her wrist. He jerked her off balance, pitching her back into his arms.

"See princess, I knew you'd fall for me."

Belle groaned in response, putting a hand on his chest as if that could somehow stop him. "Spare me your perversions and innuendos."

"Most women like my perversions and innuendos." Hook said. "They find it part of my charm."

"I am not like most women!" Belle retorted, pushing at his chest.

"So I'm beginning to see." Hook murmured, abruptly helping her to straighten and step free of him. She put even more distance between them, Belle angry and impatient as she gestured.

"If you can see that much, then you must see this is all pointless. That you are wasting your time with me. I will never love you..."

"I suppose there's always the chance of that." Hook acknowledged. "But then, what were the odds when it came to someone loving a beast like Rumplestiltskin?"

"There's a key detail you're missing." Belle said. "I actually LIKED Rumplestiltskin."

"But I bet you didn't at first." Hook stroked his chin, feeling the stubble there. "I wonder how much time it took...Knowing the crocodile, it could have been years..."

"It was only a handful of months before I realized the feelings I had developed for him."

"Only months you say?" At her nod, Hook turned away, making a thoughtful sound. "How...interesting."

"Interesting? What do you mean?"

Hook hid a smile, finding Belle was rising to his bait. "Oh nothing, nothing." He was dismissive, starting to walk away from her. She followed, calling out his name, then quickening her steps so she could get in front of him.

"Tell me, Hook!"

"You're quick to love, princess." Hook sighed, as though it was the biggest pity in the world. "Far too quick, if you gave up your heart to a monster in so short a time."

"He's not a monster!" Belle protested. "And I didn't mean to fall in love with him. It just sort of...happened..."

"How could such a thing sort of happen?" Hook asked.

"I spent a lot of time with him." She answered. "He was the only person I saw, the only contact I had with the outside world. It gave us both a lot of time to talk and get to know each other."

"In other worlds, he held you prisoner, and isolated you from contact with any other persons." Hook felt triumphant. "You had no chance, no choice but to fall for him."

Belle was frowning. "Is that what you believe? Is that what you think will happen again?" Hook didn't say anything, just staring at her. It actually made her fidget, Belle shifting from foot to foot. "I am not that easy!"

"Oh you've made that clear as glass, make no mistake about that." Hook assured her. "But you also fit a pattern."

"A pattern?!" Her brows drew together, Belles' frown deepening.

"Oh these things happen all the time." Hook said. "Women making the best of their situations, falling for their abductors." Belle looked appalled at that, Hook shrugging. "Not everyone can get a happily ever after. Some people have to...settle."

"Settle." She repeated.

Hook nodded. "A lot of the time, settling IS the best anyone can hope for." He studied her expression then. "Have you ever had to settle? For anything, or anyone?"

Her lips pressed together, Belle making it clear she would not answer.

"Ah, well..." Another shrug. "I suppose it doesn't really matter..."

Another fidget of her body, Belle seeming to come to a decision. "And you?" She asked, looking Hook right in the eye. "Have you been settling for something less then happily ever after?"

Hook was flippant. "Well, I'd like to think my story is not yet over with."

"Is that your roundabout way of saying you think you're going to get your happily ever after out of this?" Belle asked. "And with me?"

"No princess, as pleasant as I'm sure it is in your arms, I doubt very much my happily ever will be found with you." He quickly turned away to hide the look in his eyes. A disturbed look that sprang forth from pain that was rooted deep inside him. Hook hadn't been exactly truthful to the princess. But he hadn't lied either, Hook avoiding answering either way. Because he did know the feeling of settling for something less, in knowing happily ever after was not for him.

Every day he woke up without Mila by his side, Hook felt the loss of his happily ever after. Every woman he had sex with, he was settling for less, the girls nothing but poor substitutes for the love he had lost.

It was all Rumplestiltskin's fault, that his chance for happiness had been destroyed. Hook thought it only fair, that he take from that monster, his own chance at happily ever after. A happily ever after that Belle was the key to, the woman perhaps the only person who could love such a creature.

Hook really wasn't expecting to have anything more than fun with Belle. He was simply too hung over, too trapped by his memories and his love for Mila, and even his revenge. Belle was a means to an end, and while she would prove a delightful and pleasing diversion, Hook never for once considered she could do the impossible. That she could heal his withered heart, and reawaken the hope and the desire for something more from life than his revenge.

Hook wasn't in this for love, and he wasn't in this for happily ever after. The best he could hope for, was to see Rumplestiltskin broken by the loss of Belle. It would probably be the last sight Hook saw too, the pirate sure that Rumplestiltskin would at last kill him.

Hook didn't mind the thought of dying. Just so long as he first accomplished what he set out to do. The crocodile needed to pay, needed to know a taste of the kind of hurt and pain he had dealt out on a daily basis. With Belle secure in his keep, Hook finally had the means to accomplish that.

"I'd go and get comfortable." Hook said, glancing over his shoulder at Belle. He had managed to push back the pain, his expression a mask that guarded his true thoughts and feelings from the woman. "It's going to be a long journey, and the sailing won't always be this smooth."

"Just where are you taking me?" Belle asked, moving to follow him.

"A place I know well." Hook answered. But he wasn't heading back below deck, instead walking to the rail. He was already drawing a collapsible telescope from his coat's pocket, his fingers making the adjustments needed for it's use. "Never land."

To Be Continued...

I have been having a really hard time with this chapter. I dunno...I wrote the opening paragraphs, right up to when he says that line about nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide." And then I started doubting it, cause of the things Hook had thought in my opening paragraphs. I'm still not sure if I made the right decision, if I should have trashed those paragraphs and went with a different way...but we'll see what happens.

Funny thing, after almost a week of not looking at this, what I had suddenly didn't seem quite as bad as I remembered. Course I've been consumed with writing the Restraint story, and I also don't want Hook and Belle's interactions in Taken to be exactly like that in Restraint. So again, we'll see what happens as I continue working on this one.

And top it off, I got three more not yet started Hook Belle ideas in my head...distracting me. *face palms.* And the more I write Hook Belle stories, the more I end up falling in love with this pairing. They're fast becoming my OTP. ^^:;

-Michelle

MeliiZze, thank you! Yes, these two are quickly becoming my big ship, my OTP for this fandom. And I'm loving it! And glad I'm not the only one that wanted to see stories written about them together. :) Thank you again, and sorry for the wait for chapter two. ^^;;

OMG, thank you! Here it is! Hope it doesn't disappoint...

K-Mills, thank you. Sorry for the wait. My writing stalls big time when I give in to doubts. And the doubts are not always valid ones, which makes it worse I think...

WolfieRed23, thanks I am trying too!

Someone Else's Story, thank you! I think so too. XD

Redbell69, thanks!

SofineSophie, thank you. I am trying to! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The moments that followed Hook's words, were swallowed up in silence. Belle was simply too shocked to do much of anything, not even gasping in response. If the pirate was disappointed by her lack of reaction, he hid it well, Hook eyeing the telescope and the adjustments he was continuing to make. But a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth, Belle blinking than narrowing her eyes at it in annoyance.

Wishing for rather than suspecting, Belle would accuse him of teasing her. Hook would lock eyes with hers, that smile curving his lips and sending a shiver down her spine at it's lewd suggestiveness.

"Trust me princess. When I do tease you, it will be with more than just words."

He'd actually laugh in response to her blush, a warm throaty sound of amusement that wasn't as mean as she had expected it to sound. But still it grated on her nerves, Belle hardly wanting to amuse him. Nor did she want to guess at what he meant, Belle more than a little knowledgeable about the things that went on between men and women thanks to the wealth of information available to her in Storybrooke.

It wasn't just sex, and lover's passion, that she had read up on. Belle loved books, almost to the point of obsession. Back in the Enchanted Kingdom Belle had read any and all that she could get her hands on. It was much the same in Storybrooke, but the topics had been expanded, details explicit, information vast. Belle hadn't even made a dent in the large amount of books found in Storybrooke's library, finding she had more than a single person could ever hope to read.

At least not in the average's person's lifetime! The library's vast selection, had been the first and only thing to make Belle envy Rumplestiltskin's immortality. But as much as she wanted to read, Belle also wanted to experience. To live life not from the safe pages of her books, but to go and have adventures, love, and happiness. She wanted the freedom to choose the time, place, and people she experienced those things with.

Hook was most decidedly not one of those people. And even if Neverland WAS real, it was not a place she wanted to go. Not without Rumplestiltskin by her side, and a suitcase or two packed. Not that Belle knew what to bring to such a place, aside from some clean clothes. Neverland had never, ever seemed like an ideal vacation destination, the land in her books a place for children and pirates.

It still amazed her, that the books in the land of Storybrooke, could have so many stories based on the lives of the people of the Enchanted Kingdoms. Of course the details were often wrong, the situations warped to the point of disbelief. Why Belle's own story had such fanciful happenings as talking furniture, and Rumplestiltskin had been a literal beast in appearance according to the people of Storybrooke's realm.

The story of Belle and her beast also had something the real one lacked. A happy ending. Belle and Rumplestiltskin were still trying to achieve it, their happily ever after continuing to elude them. Hook had just made himself the latest obstacle in their path, and Belle wondered how rough things would get if Neverland was involved.

She wasn't sure what to expect from Neverland. Wasn't sure what could and could not be believed. Neverland was a place Belle hadn't been familiar with until she had stumbled upon the story of Peter Pan in Storybrooke's library. Now she was wondering just how many other stories that she had read, were based on real people and events, lands sealed away from Storybrooke and the Enchanted Kingdoms.

Belle was quick to accept certain things. She wasn't about to accept her role in Hook's insane scheme of revenge, but she could accept the fact that Neverland might be real, and that the pirate before her was indeed that famous captain from the stories. But Belle couldn't imagine how he intended to get to that place, let alone what twisted things he would attempt once there.

He had already outright implied teasing, but Belle refused to dwell on that particular bit of worry. Instead she let out a deep exhale of breath, straightening her spine, as Belle gave Hook a fierce look.

"Turn this ship around." She was the princess her father had groomed her to be, royal and commanding. Ordering not requesting, and expecting to be obeyed. But she was lacking the royal guard to enforce her demands, Hook staring back at her a long moment, before laughing again.

"Maybe if you had said please." But he was teasing her again, smirking, and seeming far too amused by her.

Belle hesitated just a moment, then spoke in a strained voice. "PLEASE."

"Too little, too late, princess." Hook answered, then gestured her closer. She didn't want to step anywhere near him, Hook shrugging then looking up at the sky through his telescope. A self satisfied grin curved his lips, Hook spying something he liked.

Belle hated that curiosity curled through her, the woman taking a step forward before she could stop herself. "Neverland can't be real." Belle said, hoping, wishing for it to be true. And knowing no matter how much she might want otherwise, she was going to be woefully disappointed.

"Oh, it's real all right."

"But...no one in the Enchanted Kingdom had ever even heard of that land, let alone BEEN to it!" Belle protested.

Hook lowered the telescope, to look and tsk chidingly at her. "My crew and I have been to it. And just because you never heard any whispers of a land, doesn't mean it does not exist. It was just almost impossible to get to."

"Then how did YOU get there?" Belle demanded, her question sounding far too angry even to her own ears.

"The first time? Ah, that was with a magical bean." Hook shook his head. "You'll be thankful we're not traveling that way. Magic beans for all their power and worth, are decidedly a rough and wild way to travel."

"Not to mention the beans are all extinct!" Belle snapped, and was hardly impressed at what Hook said next.

"Luckily we will be traveling in style this time." He tapped his hook on the railing of the ship, his expression fond now. "My ship is the fastest, best there ever was. Made of enchanted wood, it's able to sail to just about anywhere given enough pixie dust."

"Pixies...?"

"They're sorta like the Enchanted Kingdoms' fairies, only a whole lot nastier. You'd best avoid them if you can't kill them." Hook explained, and from the smirk on his face, Belle had the feeling he had killed plenty of those creatures.

"I bet you made a lot of enemies there." Belle muttered, a thought coming to her. If Hook had enemies in Neverland, maybe they would be willing to ally themselves with her. Maybe they might even be able to help her get away and back to Storybrooke before Rumplestiltskin had to waste time and energy to find her.

"Oh I have a few." Hook admitted with a shrug. "But what man doesn't?"

She didn't exactly have a flippant remark, not when Rumplestiltskin himself had enemies that numbered in the hundreds if not thousands.

"Don't worry princess, stick with me and you'll be protected."

"I don't WANT your protection!" Belle snapped. "And I wouldn't NEED it, if you hadn't kidnapped me. Now please...turn this ship around..."

"Stop asking for something that isn't going to happen." Hook answered. "We won't be returning to Storybrooke. Not until after you're completely, utterly, besotted and in love with me."

Belle really wanted to scream, both in anger and frustration. "That isn't going to happen! Rumplestiltskin will find me long before hell freezes over."

Hook snickered. "Afraid Rumplestiltskin finding you won't be happening EVER." Belle narrowed her eyes at him, and Hook grinned. "Neverland's not exactly a place he can get to. Heh...I wouldn't be standing here alive and well, if he had been able to."

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned sharply.

"You can't get to Neverland with evil magic. You need my ship or a bean."

"Rumplestiltskin's not evil!" Belle protested, and bristled at the look Hook gave her. The look that said the man thought her woefully naive and misguided. "He's changed!" She spoke heatedly. "There's good inside him, he's nurtured it, become a different person."

"Is that what he tells you? Or simply what you want to believe?" Hook asked her. "Princess..." A look that could almost be classified as pity was given to her. "He's got you completely fooled and believing his act."

"It's not an act, it's the truth!" Belle protested.

"Then if he's really changed, he might just stand a chance of getting to Neverland." But she could see Hook didn't believe that was possible. "Of course..." He added, his tone and expression now thoughtful. "There's still the curse to think of..."

"The curse?" Now Belle really did give Hook the gasp she had denied him earlier. "The curse! No! You can't take me from Storybrooke." She cast a paranoid look around, seeing nothing but water for miles in every direction. Just how far and fast had they traveled, and just where did the curse's boundary line fall when it came to traveling out of Storybrooke's harbor?

Belle didn't know, a new kind of desperation taking her over. "Hook, please. Don't do this. If we go any further, we might run afoul of the curse." She had finally stepped towards him, touching his arm out of the sheer urgency she felt. "When...if that happens, I'll lose EVERYTHING. I'll not only lose my memories, I'll lose my sense of true self!"

His expression was impassive, Belle unable to read the look in his eyes. "Well, that would certainly make things easier for ME."

Her eyelids fluttered, Belle shocked and aghast. Hook continued as if she hadn't gasped, looking thoughtful as he mused. "I mean it would certainly be easier to win your heart, if you didn't remember who you were, or who Rumplestiltskin was."

"You...you wouldn't..." Belle said without much conviction.

"It'd be easier for you as well. In fact, it would be better for both of us if you were to forget everything."

Tears prickled at her eyes, but Belle refused to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being that weak. Her hands which had been fisting at her sides, raised, Belle not sure if she was going to punch him, or make a grab for that telescope of his. Certainly the telescope would make for a hardier blow, Belle tempted to use it to clobber Hook with.

She was so upset, Belle barely noticed the smile hinting on his face. Not even after he said the following, Belle too busy sagging with her profound relief.

"Course it's a moot point." Hook was saying. "We crossed over the curse's boundary a few hours ago. Pixie Dust does work miracles, making a ship fly, and battling even the most fiendish of curses."

She had been about to question him on the sincerity of his claims that the pixie's magic had stopped the curse from taking effect, when another thing he had said registered with Belle.  
"Fly?"

Hook grinned. "We can't exactly sail there on water!"

"But fly?" Belle asked, in a state of disbelief. Hook handed over the telescope, guiding her to stand between him and the railing. Such was her shock, she didn't fight, numb as Hook helped her to raise and look through the telescope.

"Second star to the right." He was whispering in her ear. "It's there that we'll find it."

The telescope must have had some kind of magic cast on it, some sort of amplification spell, for Belle to be able to see as well as she did. She not only saw the stars, she noticed details about them, the lens zooming in to show beyond their twinkling light and show the pock marked surfaces of many of the stars. Not all the same color, there were white ones, and ones of various shades of yellows and grays.

Even with the different colors, Belle wasn't sure how the pirate could tell the stars apart enough to find the one he was looking for. She supposed there was some trick to it, some secret know how that Hook had access to. Belle was left to only admire what was beautiful, or what would have been if she hadn't been feeling so desperate and worried.

She wasn't yet worried to the point of distraction. Shocked as she was, Belle was aware of Hook crowding her, going so far as to press himself against her back. He was still gripping the telescope with his good hand, perhaps using it as a pretext to get this close to her. Belle frowned, brimming with annoyance that only increased when he put his hook down on the ship's railing.

She was effectively boxed in, trapped between his arms. Belle wasn't sure what to do, having a feeling if she turned to face him things would not improve. He might try for that kiss he wanted, or worse and Belle refused to give it to him easy. Of course, and this thought almost was enough to give her a grim humor. If she faced him, Belle could always kick out again, slam her knee into that part of him that was effective at cooling his lusts, at least temporarily.

But there were problems with agitating her abductor too many times. All too aware she was alone and trapped by him, Belle really couldn't risk pissing him off to the point Hook stopped playing at being nice. She inwardly sighed, then widened her eyes in surprise. They WERE alone together, or so it seemed. Belle had yet to see anyone else, and though they might be elsewhere in the bowels of the ship, she didn't think so. Not when they should be out and about, working to maintain and man the ship.

"Where is your crew?" Belle demanded, trying to ignore the feel of her body brushing his, as she turned to face him.

Some emotion flashed briefly in his eyes. Something like annoyance. "Don't know." Hook admitted. "Aside from Mr. Smythe I haven't seen the others since before the curse hit the Enchanted Kingdoms."

"You weren't with them when it hit..." realized Belle. "Otherwise you'd have been brought to Storybrooke with everyone else who had been cursed." Hook was nodding. "But how in the world did you avoid the curse in the first place? Was it something that sorceress did?"

"Smart girl." Hook said, almost sounding approving. "Cora wasn't able to stop the curse, but she was able to spare a small region from being sent to Storybrooke. We were all frozen in time, the same as everyone who was sent to Storybrooke." He paused. "Worse than everyone perhaps, because we were literally in stasis. Frozen and asleep for twenty eight years."

"Try spending twenty eight plus years locked up." Belle muttered. "The queen wasn't any quicker to release me there, than she had been in the Enchanted Kingdom."

"Well you do make a valuable hostage." smirked Hook. Belle bristled in response. "Aw, come now princess. Don't give me such a look. You'll find I'm a much better alternative to the Queen AND to Rumplestiltskin."

"I doubt that on both fronts!" Belle said, and planted her hands quickly on his shoulders. With all her might, Belle began shoving, trying to push Hook off balance. He laughed and took her with him, stumbling back a few steps with his arms around her.

"You say that now, but I'm sure I'll have you singing a different song soon enough."

She kept right on pushing, trying to get free. "Never." Belle hissed. "That will never happen. Not even if a thousand years go by."

"A thousand is a bit of exaggeration, wouldn't you say?" Hook asked, and he was grinning. Belle inwardly fumed, realizing he was enjoying her efforts to get loose, the man liking her squirming far too much.

"A thousand was being kind." Belle sniffed, and abruptly stopped her physical struggles. "You could have all the time in the world, and I would still not love you."

"Ah, but lass, we DO have all the time in the world." Hook hadn't lost his grin. "Or we will once we arrive in Neverland." His eyes were flashing with his amusement, Hook relishing the things he was telling her. "Time doesn't just flow differently in Neverland, it STOPS altogether."

"You mean..." She trailed off, properly horrified.

"We could literally stay there a thousand full years, and not grow one day older." Hook finished with a nod. "So you see Belle, we're going to stay there for as long as it takes for you to fall hopelessly, completely in love with ME."

Belle's lips parted, but the gasp was silent, SHE was silent. It lent an appalled air to her reaction, Belle wide eyed and slack jawed, gaping at the smug pirate. In that moment, she couldn't even muster up a response, couldn't even sputter out some angry words. All Belle could focus on was she was in the arms of a lunatic, one who had taken her not only from Rumplestiltskin but her friends, family, and her HOME. Years might go by, a hundred or even a thousand, Rumplestiltskin might not find her before everyone she knew and loved was dead aside from him. For all Belle knew, Rumplestiltskin might not ever be able to find her, leaving her stuck with the pirate.

It was horrific, it was upsetting. It made her feel defeated in the moment, and it certainly made Belle feel helpless. Belle didn't know what she was going to do, WHAT she could do, save for praying that Hook was wrong about Rumplestiltskin's magic being too evil to allow him to find and travel to Neverland. Otherwise she was truly doomed.

To Be Continued...

Long time no update. But for some reason Taken isn't coming alive in my mind like my other Hook Belle stories. It's so frustrating. Luckily this week, I started having bits of conversation between Hook and Belle in my mind, so I was able to write out a new chapter for this fic! Hooray!

Over all I am happpy with this chapter though I think it shows I wasn't sure how the heck to end three. I feel my ending paragraphs are very shaky. Not sure when chapter four will happen. This one is my slowest writing wise story. X_X

-Michelle

Someone Else's Story, oh my gosh, thank you! :D I loved how you reacted. :D

Redbell69, thank you!

Skylish, I'm glad you think so!

Wolfiered23, thanks again! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
